Crescentwolf
Crescentwolves are a type of Mimic that are native to the Ridgeback Highlands. If they see the player, they will walk towards them and, if in range, they will attempt to hit the player with their scorpion-like tail. Their range from left to right isn't very wide, but they can attack upwards a fair bit higher than it would appear. Tactics Tips & Attacks Because the Cresentwolf attacks above itself, crouching down by its head and attacking it when it gets close is ideal. It should not be able to hit you if you're kneeling in front of it, unless you are on higher grounds than it. This should work for all classes. Aeronaut Since Aeronauts have a large range, a Crescentwolf should pose no problems whatsoever. Just sit at a comfortable range and keep attacking. If you have to go into close combat, it's easy enough to attack and run through the Crescentwolf before being hit by it. Another option is to attack and then jump over it and attack it again before it turns around once again. If you are on a flat surface, or if the Crescentwolf is slightly uphill from you, simply crouch and it will be unable to hurt you. Ferric The only thing to keep in mind when killing a Crescentwolf is that divebombing them is generally bad idea. Attacking them head on with a normal swipe is the best way to go, as they're not quick enough to counterattack successfully. Just attack, back off and let them swipe at nothing, and repeat. Alternatively, if there is a low wall between it and you, it will keep walking towards you (being stopped by the wall) and periodically attacking. After it swipes, simply get closer and use a normal attack, or divebomb it, and then move out of range again. If you are on a flat surface, or if the Crescentwolf is slightly uphill from you, simply crouch and it will be unable to hurt you. Crag A simple frontal attack will do here. Crags, having a decently ranged attack, can easily stay out of the Crescentwolf's range while constantly attacking. Just don't allow it to get close enough to you, and keep hitting it until it's dead. Do NOT try to jump over it, as a Crescentwolf has the most attack range directly above it. If you can kill it in three hits or less, you can wait for it to swipe its tail, then run in and kill it before it gets another chance to swipe. If you are on a flat surface, or if the Crescentwolf is slightly uphill from you, simply crouch and it will be unable to hurt you. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Crescentwolf: *This Mimic has a long insect-like tail with a sharp tip. It lunges at its prey with a large arching swipe of its pointed tail. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit Quest Relevance *During the Mimicology Quest "Crescentwolf Study" (CY0035), the player must collect 30 Crescentwolf Telsons and return them to Cypress. *During the extermination quest "Crescentwolf Extermination"(AS0044),the player must kill 50 crescentwolf for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming Checkpoint Route: 6 Crescentwolves. Kill at least 4 other mimics per circuit to renew the route. Canyon Checkpoint: Go left, left, kill one. Then go right, down, left, kill one. Drop Point: Go right, right, kill one. Lower Peak Checkpoint: Go right, (up and) left, kill one. Go down and kill two. Without Checkpoints, use the Catlick farming route. From the Lower Peak Checkpoint, go right, up-left, down-left, left, and up-left, then repeat, killing 3 Crescentwolves and 5 Catlicks per circuit. Category:Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies